A New Host
by Tehshi
Summary: With a fake name, a fake wig, and most unsually a fake gender, Kagome walks through the doors of Ouran without knowing what she's got herself into. Now she's one of the hosts, with more secrets and suprises than anyone suspected. LoveHumorCrack
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and will never own any of the characters or settings of Ouran High School Host Club, only Bisco Hatori can make that claim. I do, however, own my own plot and events in which I make these characters partake in.

This my first crossover of this kind, so please be gentle with the critics.

**Remember: If you had time to write a review of how much a story sucked, how cliché it was, or whatever problem you had with it, then you certainly had time to click the back button and read something more "appealing" to you.**

It was as normal as any other day at the host club as the hosts were preparing for that day's certain theme, The Beach, when there was a small knock on the door. At first, no one had noticed, but there came the timid knock once again.

Haruhi placed down the chair she was carrying and looked around to see if anybody was going to go get it. She sighed, seeing as no one had heard it or no one particularly cared to answer doors anymore. Of course Hunny happened to notice the single chair left in the middle of the room, partly because he had bumped into it , and questioned what the single female host was doing.

"Haruhi how come you left the chair over there?" Hunny asked innocently, "Do you need any help carrying it over?" He had also failed to notice that there had been a knock at the door, and because she was raised not to be rude, Haruhi had interrupted her task to go answer it.

"There's just someone at the door," Haruhi replied easily.

"Wow you can tell before someone comes through the door Haruhi?" Hunny responded amazed.

"There was a knock early that I don't think anyone heard it. I just passed by the door and heard it. I was expecting someone anyway since I had invited my cousin over to help out."

"Cousin?" Both the twins asked in unison after they had finished opening up all the umbrellas. They, of course, had no interest in the subject of who was at the door, but once it was related to a family member of Haruhi's, it rekindled their interest.

Haruhi twisted the knob and opened the door, "My cousin wanted to come and help me today. We are still figuring out what to do with the situation at hand and I really don't feel like explaining right now."

"And I'm so sorry for that." A voice said which one could only see the person from Haruhi's view. Almost everyone stopped with their activities and turned their attention to the direction in which the voice was coming from.

"Why are you dressed like that?" They heard Haruhi ask to the visitor. Then the answer,

"I told you, I need to do this because I'm done going through all that. I really need to focus on more important matters." That? What was that? Some of the hosts wondered.

The voice coughed and started once again,

"I hope it's not too much trouble coming at a time like this. Can I come inside? And if you would-" they didn't her the rest because the ending seemed to be whispered in which only one of close range could possibly make out as to what the person was saying. They saw a nod from Haruhi and she opened the door enough so that they could slide through.

If you were casually walking around the supermarket, the sight might not be one of surprise. Though, you might wonder why someone would be wearing a hat inside the store or why it would be pulled in front of their face in such a way. But in a place like Ouran, it was certainly strange and out of the ordinary.

He was dressed baggy jeans and a hoody. A hat was pulled down over his eyes so you could only see his mouth and nose. He was around the same height as Haruhi or ½ an inch shorter. You really couldn't tell his age since they couldn't see all of his face, but it was surely around the female-host's since they had about the same stature.

"Hello," the boy said while messing with the end of his sleeves.

"Guys, this is my cousin," Haruhi stated, "don't treat," then a pause, "him badly. I know you guys, or at least some of you, overacted more than necessary. He's here to help and he's a bit on the shy side. Okay? You can call him Kyo." The twins looked at each other and smiled at the guest. Oh was this going to be fun.

Later that day, after all introductions, jokes, and glares were finished, the host club finally opened.

"Welcome." All of the hosts said in unison as the doors opened to the first customers.

"I am like a kid for when I look at you, my heart races because I have discovered love for the first time." Tamaki told one of his newest regulars with ease. She giggled.

"Oh Tamaki you are too kind" the girl responded blushing even more as he clasped his hands around hers and opened his mouth for another compliment.

**Elsewhere…**

"So," Kagome started as she watched the twins doing their 'sale pitches', "what you guys do at the host club, is basically entertain women that have money and time, right?"

"Yeah and don't look at me like that. You know about the debt I have to pay off," her cousin responded as she handed Kagome a tray with tea with very expensive looking tea cups.

"Don't drop these," Haruhi also add, "Or else they'll be added to my debt, which is already more than I can earn back."

As Kagome carried them to the table and placed them downed, she sighed at the situation she was in.

Before turning back around she heard, "I've never seen you around before. What are you doing here?" most likely asked by one of the customers. Turning around she put on a fake smile for the 50th time that day having being asked.

"I'm just helping out my cousin, Haruhi," Kagome answered.

"Wow. You're Haruhi's cousin?" one girl rhetorically asked, "I didn't know he had one."

"Well, I just moved in with her-- him and since I've just moved here, Haruhi is showing me the ropes," was what Kagome answered with a fake grin.

"Ahh I see," another girl responded getting into the conversation. Of course, some of the females there were interested because it wasn't common for a male to be here during Host Club activities.

"So, tell us about you?" the first girl said as the other two sat down in chairs, body language saying they wanted to hear more of this fascinating stranger. Kagome inwardly sighed and responded,

"Well, I'm Haruhi's age so I am a first year. I'm originally from Japan but was mostly raised in The States. I came overseas to get more opportunities for myself and to get to know my long distanced relatives better." The speech had been practiced having been regurgitated over again and again.

"Oh, so do you like it here at Ouran so far?" the third girl asked.

"Actually I do, but I could easily get lost with so many hallways and rooms. Hopefully I'll one day be able to go here as a student."

All there "Oooohhh'd" and they continued to chat for several more minutes asking about hobbies and such.

Tamaki seemed to notice the small gathering as he was going to fetch more tea. He quickly placed down his teapot on a nearby table and got close enough to the small group to be able to hear the giggling and laughter. Not to mention how well the patrons were enjoying themselves.

A thought popped into his head as an idea occurred to him. Finallizing the decision he walked up the group.

"Excuse me ladies, may I borrow Kyo-kun for a second?" Kagome was relieved to be pulled away from the conversation and she followed Tamaki to a spot away from the others. He had grin on his face like he had thought of a brilliant plan or sorts.

"How would you like to become a host?" Tamaki finally asked, while pointing a finger at her as if he was giving her a sales-pitch.

Without needing another thought to the ridiculous idea she automatically responded, "No."

His face fell, but a soon as it did, a new idea popped into his head and he once again grinned.

"I overheard that you need a school to go to right? Well what about Ouran? If you work as a host here until you graduate, all of your things will be paid for by yours truly. You won't have to worry about any expenses."

Kagome thought about this. _It would be nice since I know Haruhi's dad wouldn't be able to afford it. I wouldn't want to become a burden since they already let me stay with them. A_fter a couple minutes of thinking it over she begrudgingly agreed to the offer.

"Good good. We will have you ready for school by Wednesday." Tamaki stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner while walking away. Kagome could hear him praising himself for thinking of such a genius idea as she thought about what she was just agreed to. She could already feel this might be a bad idea.

**Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to make a quick beginning. If I made it long and it wasn't good or nobody wanted to read it then I would have just been wasting time. Tell me what you think. Is it good? I won't update until I get enough reviews saying that I should continue. I'll put the pairing in the next chapters. Thanks for the reviews ahead of time. **

**Oh and since I wrote it so fast, there are many mistakes and some parts don't flow that well. In the future I'll keep coming back to all my chapters and try to make them more enjoyable to read (instead of having the readers wince with every mistake) with better diction, sentence length, flow, and such.**

**Edits: 3**

**Tehshi **


	2. AN

Sorry this isn't a chapter.

I want to ask, should this story include Kagome's time traveling or should I keep this an AU? I need to know what you guys think suits better. It would be more complicated but as long as you guys like it. I was having a different story in mind but I can add all the time traveling stuff. Please tell me through a review or message. Keep it an AU (alternate universe) or not? Here's what people say so far.

Yes keep it an AU : 12 votes

No I want it to be a non-AU: 25 votes

EDIT: Excepting votes till 9/10/08!

Please tell me what I should do so I can actually update this story with what you guys want. Right now it's pretty close meaning if I did it one way I would displease basically the other half. Hopefully when there is a big enough difference I will post the next chapter. I will update these numbers daily so keep checking back. So you aren't worrying, I am writing the next chapter currently…I just, don't have any ideas really right now…don't worry though, I'll try to update this soon as possible!

Date: 8/15/08

P.S. I just to let you guys know I am alive and kicking. Just read the date. I don't know if that's a bad or good thing but…yeah….anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! It's very much appreciated!

P.S.P.S It's been a whole year that I've neglected you guys! I'm so sorry! But the main reason that I've decided to continue/update/edit the story is because of your guys' wonderful reviews!. –not worthy- 3 Much love to all!

* * *

**And voting is done! Woo~ thanks to all who took their time to contribute to this desicion! The story will be non-AU if you couldn't read the votes. Sorry to those who prefer otherwise. w;;**


	3. Project Time

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own, and will never own any of the characters or settings of Ouran High School Host Club, only Bisco Hatori can make that claim. I do, however, own my own plot and events in which I make these characters partake in.

This my first crossover of this kind, so please be gentle with the critics.

**Remember: If you had time to write a review of how much a story sucked, how cliché it was, or whatever problem you had with it, then you certainly had time to click the back button and read something more "appealing" to you.**

'_**Thought'**_

"_Words said at the same time"_

* * *

"Kagome," she heard, "Kagome wake up." She swapped her hand at source of the voice. Grumbling she rolled over to the other side of her bed and pulled the blanket closer to her body trying to trap in as much warmth as possible. A sigh was heard as footsteps led into the kitchen. A clinking of glass, then a rush of water from the sink was brought to her attention. As the footsteps neared the bed again, a glass full of icy water was held above Kagome's head threateningly.

"This is your last chance to get up Kagome," the voice spoke again. _**Grrr... **_Kagome thought as

she lazily opened her right eye and turned back around to face the voice.

"All right all right." Kagome sat up in the bed, her eyes half lidded, trying to get used to the

bright sunshine streaming through the window directly into her face. Rubbing the remaining sleep from

her eyes she stretched and gave a big yawn.

"What time is it?" Kagome mumbled groggily while scratching her head.

"7:10," Haruhi answered in a dead voice, "I tried waking you up earlier, but you sleep like a log."

"It's already 7:10?! Doesn't school start in like half an hour?!" Kagome threw the covers from her body and ran into the bathroom,

slamming the door on the way in. Haruhi just picked up the fallen bed sheets and sighed, then continued on her way downstairs to eat the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

**At School….. **

"So…," Kagome started off casually as she walked next to her cousin to the entrance of Ouran

High, "Tamaki told me I'm in all the classes with you…right?"

"Yeah, basically. Oh and," Haruhi placed a finger on her chin thinking as she also remembered something else, "the twins will also be in most of our classes."

"Hmm alright," she responded and after pausing for a moment she said, "Remember to keep my whole gender thing a secret, okay?"

"Why are you even doing this again? I'd say you'd look perfectly fine as a girl,"

Haruhi pointed out then kept continuing, "so there's no need to dressing as a guy; whereas I have a reason to. Besides I thought you cared for all that girl stuff…? But whatever you want to do is fine.

I can't exactly say that I'm dressing as a girl either." Another pause,

"Then again it really wasn't a choice." As she said that a sweat drop appeared on her face.

"I _used _to care for that stuff, but not anymore. I'm just sick of it now and want to try something new." Kagome pulled at the hat a bit.

Haruhi was just about to say something else when the twins approached them.

"_Haruhi,_" the twins both said in unison while grinning. Kagome coughed feeling a bit ignored. Kaoru then turned to her and, to start up some conversation, asked,

"What classes do you have?" But before she could stumble out an answer, since she really didn't know, Haruhi cut in,

"Kyo's in all of my classes."

"_What're you guys doing about_ _the project_?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Project?" Kagome asked, prodding for more info.

"We have to," Hikaru started.

"Make, paint, or create a collage of an imaginary place." Kaoru ended.

Starting again Kaoru said, "We get a month to do this because it's really big."

"And we have to put details and write about this so called imaginary place."

"We get to use any medium and."

"_We get to do it in partners," _Ended both of them.

Haruhi then asked, "So who're are you guys choosing for a partner then?"

"Well I bet we could work it out with the teacher so we both could be your partners since your so smart and all," Kaoru answered.

"Who said I was going to be your guys' partner anyway?" Haruhi countered then started to walk

to school again with Kagome following behind her.

"Hmmm, an interesting challenge has came up," Hikaru stated.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Hikaru?"

"This new challenge is called 'Who can get Haruhi as their partner?'"

"The rules?"

"The deadline is before lunch and whoever gets her to agree to be partners with them wins. The loser gets her cousin."

The twins grinned at each other at their newly found game and headed back to school the same way Haruhi and Kagome had.

* * *

**With Kagome….. **

"What?"

"You didn't hear? We don't have classes today for two reasons. They're grading

exams. The second reason is, we are allowed a day to go collect all of the supplies we need for our big project," one girl informed Haruhi and Kagome.

"Oh," Kagome said after taking in all the new info.

"Kyo-kun," a voice said from behind her. As she turned around she noticed it was one of

the girls from the day before.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…" the girl blushed and finally asked, "would you be my partner for the collage

project we're doing?" A sweat appeared on her head. _**'I guess I really do look like a guy now with my **_

_**hat and boys uniform.'**_

"Um," Kagome started. She really didn't want to be stuck with some girl that had a crush on

her for a month. I mean it would just felt…awkward; especially since she really wasn't a guy.

"I'm sorry, I…I," trying to think of a good excuse, "… already have a partner!" she grabbed the arm nearest to her. The girl's face dropped a little but then she looked over at the arm Kagome had grabbed she giggled a little,

"Oh I understand," brightening a bit she added, "Maybe next time!" as she walked away and winked at her waving.

"So when were you going to tell your so called partner about uh…being partners?"

Kagome looked over at the person that she had used as an excuse to save her and realized that it was Kaoru. He, as well as Hikaru, had amused expression on their faces of what had just occurred between the girl and Kagome.

"I didn't know you had such feelings for my brother _Kyo-kun," _Hikaru added teasingly.

"Don't get so jealous Hikaru, for my heart only belongs to you," Kaoru then said with a lovey dovey expression on his face as he turned to Hikaru. They the proceeded to say even more lovey dovey things to each other while clasping their hands together. A group of girls had ended up forming a circle between the brothers and ultimately pushing Kagome out of it. Kagome just stared a little dumb-founded and confused on what had just taken place. Haruhi came up to her and patted her back in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry. You get used to it."

Students chattered amongst themselves as the new student walked through the hallways with one of the smallest host. Kagome looked at the passing students questioningly and turned to Haruhi to see if she knew what was going on.

"Umm Haruhi? …Is it normal for all the students to be talking so much about a new student? Especially someone like…me?"

"Ehhh. I'm not really sure. Maybe it's because you're a host. I was pretty much ignored till I became one." She shrugged her shoulders not really knowing the reason behind all the chatter either. Before anything else was further commented Renge stopped in front of them and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! You," she started, "are in the love with Kaoru! Things are just getting better and better! Is it also true you personally asked Kaoru to be your partner in the collage project because you wanted to spend more time with him?" It was like being interviewed by the paparazzi.

"Oh wait-Uhh I really didn't mean to-" Kagome tried to respond but was cut off but Renge once again.

"I knew it! This is so wonderful! Four beautiful boys in a love square, not to mention with twins! Oh the pictures I have will sell so well!" She then rushed off leaving behind a once again dumbfounded Kagome.

* * *

**On another part of the school….**

"Brother things don't seem to be going according to plan." Kaoru spoke to Hikaru about all the rumors going around.

"Yeah, you're right. The teacher has marked you down as _Kyo's _partner." He pretended to sigh, but then grinned at Kaoru.

"Well I guess I have the challenge dear since obviously you can't be Haruhi's partner anymore if you already have one. I have to go tell her the good news." He winked at Kaoru and set off to find Haruhi. Kaoru pretended to be upset that he had lost until his brother was out of sight. Speaking outloud to himself he said,

"With how obvious he's being at winning the challenge, it makes you think that he set it up himself." Smiling he shook his head back and fourth at the thought of his brother. Now alone he decided to go bother his favorite and king and tease him about Hikaru and Haruhi now being partners.

* * *

**I wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me even when I didn't updated for like a whole year and all the awesome comments and reviews I've received! :D WOOO! **

**Reviews are like food and water for the story. The more I get, the more it grows. And just like anything living, when deprived of its food and water, it may begin to die. xD;;**

**Tehshi**


End file.
